


biar saya takar sendiri sesal dalam kopi

by rasyalleva



Category: Hatched Feelings Series - Rana Amani Desenaldo
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday TEH RANA!, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Minerva tidak dengar Raka berkata ia mencintainya, tapi, itu karena Raka sendiri tidak mengatakan apa pun.
Relationships: Caraka Rahagi & Reva Caoimhe Abhipraya, Caraka Rahagi/Minerva Gregorovna Brechkovskaya, Lev Shiva Nararya & Reva Caoimhe Abhipraya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	biar saya takar sendiri sesal dalam kopi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Hatched Feelings Series (c) Rana Amani Desenaldo. Serial tersebut sejauh ini terdiri atas dua novel, _The Last Brechovsky_ dan _The Abducted Ando_. Penulis memublikasikannya di Wattpad di bawah nama pena revabhipraya.  
> Hold On (c) Chord Overstreet.

_Hold on; I still want you._

_Come back; I still need you._

**_I swear to love you all my life._** Raka mencengkeram ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya. Tangannya keringat dingin. Di hadapannya, Lev dan Reva sedang melihat layar laptop yang sama, mengobrol dan menertawakan entah apa. Mereka seperti sedang tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan antara Raka dan Minerva, tetapi kalau diingat-ingat bahwa keduanya adalah agen rahasia, tentu taksulit untuk diam-diam menguping apa yang dia katakan.

“Ner.” Raka menyahut. Pandangan lurus-lurus menatap nama merek laptop milik Lev yang berjejalan dengan berbagai macam stiker, salah satunya adalah stiker bertuliskan kutipan Haji Misbach, “Jangan takut, jangan khawatir.” Lev sedang menuding sesuatu yang mereka lihat, lalu tangan Reva menepisnya karena sepertinya telunjuk Lev menyentuh layar.

 _“_ _Ada apa?_ _”_

“Apakah kamu dengar kalau aku bilang, ‘Aku mencintaimu’?”

Kali ini, gerak bibir Lev dan Reva berhenti. Keduanya mengangkat kepala, melotot kaget, tidak lagi pura-pura asyik berdua. Raka sendiri memandangi mereka bergantian. Lev, dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan, menutup laptop tanpa mengaturnya pada mode tidur. Reva tidak sempat memprotes, telanjur terpaku. Ruang tengah di apartemen Lev kini diisi oleh keheningan yang ganjil, sementara ketiganya hanya saling tatap.

 _“_ _Ah?_ _”_ tanggap Minerva. Gadis itu sepertinya bingung. Terdengar dari caranya bicara. _“_ _Aku tidak dengar, Raka, lagi pula apakah—_ _”_

“Ya, tentu saja,” potong Raka cepat-cepat. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Minerva setelah itu. “Tentu saja kamu nggak mendengarnya, karena aku nggak mengatakan apa pun.”

Di luar kehendaknya, Raka mengulas senyum. Lev dan Reva membalas senyuman itu dengan ekspresi setimpal, meskipun keduanya menampakkan ekspresi simpati dan persahabatan yang hangat pula di sana. Senyuman keduanya berbeda dengan senyuman Raka yang lebih kepada rasa lega, Lev dan Reva memberikan penguatan. Ayo, Raka, kamu bisa melalui ini.

 _“_ _Begitu ya, baiklah._ _”_ Minerva tidak mengejar lebih lanjut.

“Di sana pasti sudah larut. Kamu sebaiknya tidur.”

 _“_ _Ya, aku berencana. Aku akan mematikan lampu begitu kita mengakhiri percakapan. Apakah kita akan mengakhirinya?_ _”_

Raka mengangguk sekalipun Minerva tidak dapat melihatnya. “Selamat tidur, Ner.”

Telepon dimatikan. Raka mendiamkan tangannya dalam posisi menempelkan ponsel ke telinga selama beberapa saat, hanya ingin menikmati suasana yang habis dilaluinya, sekaligus mengisengi Lev dan Reva yang mengira bahwa percakapannya masih berjalan. Ia menurunkan ponsel dan mengembuskan napas. Lev dan Reva melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya ketiganya taksadar bahwa napas mereka tadi tertahan.

“Kamu menyampaikannya dengan baik, Rak.” Reva yang pertama kali membuka percakapan. “Maksudku, itu hal termaksimal yang bisa kamu upayakan. Kamu sudah menyiapkannya, ya?”

Raka melirik ponsel sekilas untuk mengecek jam. Masih pukul delapan malam, tapi di Jepang sudah pukul sepuluh. Lalu ia menatap Reva dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kikuk. “Ya, aku nggak tahu akan bilang apa sih, tapi aku cuma berniat untuk bilang.”

“Ah, kamu nih.” Lev menggerutu, menyambar ponselnya. “Kamu sengaja nembak Miner pas ada kita kan? Karena kamu pengin bikin aku dan Reva harus terpaksa traktir kamu es krim atau makan malam, sebagai bentuk penghiburan karena kamu pasti ditolak?”

 _Pasti ditolak._ Kurang ajar.

Untungnya kepala Lev sudah dijitak Reva. “Sembarangan euy!” 

Lev tertawa. “Oke, serius, Rak.”

Hening.

“Kamu mau kita _order_ makanan apa?”

Lev dapat jitakan lagi dari Reva. Keduanya kembali ribut, tidak mendengar janji yang Raka buat pada dirinya untuk mencintai Minerva seumur hidupnya—tetapi, itu pun tidak terdengar karena Raka sendiri tidak menyuarakannya pula.

**_A long endless highway, you’re silent beside me._** Pernah suatu kali Raka dan Minerva pergi ke Festival Tanabata. Mereka pergi berempat: dirinya, Minerva, Izanami, dan Ryo yang pulang dari Italia. Ia sendiri hanya pakai baju seadanya, sementara Minerva dipaksa Izanami pakai kimono agar bisa menikmati festival dengan lebih meriah, begitu kata Nami. Keempatnya berfoto dan foto itu dicetak Raka, lalu ia bingkai dan diletakkan di meja belajarnya di Indonesia.

Foto itu dilihat Lev saat ia dan Reva main ke rumah Raka di Jakarta. Raka hendak merayakan ulang tahunnya ke-30 secara kecil-kecilan dengan mengundang teman dekatnya. Lev bersiul saat melihat dinding kamar Raka yang ditempeli _wallpaper_ luar angkasa dengan ukuran besar. Langit malam bertabur bintang dan planet, lalu tulisan di tengahnya adalah kutipan George W. Bush, “ _Mankind is drawn to the heavens for the same reason we were once drawn into unknown lands and across the open sea_.” Reva sedang (mencoba) membantu ibu dan kedua adik perempuan Raka di dapur.

“Kamu suka luar angkasa, dan satu-satunya lingkar teman yang kamu undang adalah dua bocah agen rahasia. Ckckck.” Begitu komentar Lev sebelum ia menghampiri meja belajar Raka.

“Lev, memangnya kenapa, hei? Dua hal itu nggak nyambung.” Raka memprotes.

Lev ingin mendebat soal itu, tetapi ia telah melihat foto yang ada dalam pigura kecil di atas meja. Foto empat orang. Raka di pinggir, memakai baju formal—sangat mungkin ia hanya digeret saja secara dadakan habis kuliah, kemudian berurutan di sebelahnya ada Minerva, Izanami, dan Ryo. Miner dan Nami pakai kimono. Ryo pakai yukata. Kimono yang dipakai Miner berwarna kuning, senada dengan warna rambut. Perawakan Miner yang postur dan wajahnya orang Barat, kemudian mengenakan kimono, apalagi ia tersenyum sedikit di depan kamera, membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dibandingkan biasanya.

“Ini kejadian kapaaaan?” Lev taksempat menyusun kata-kata ledekan, ada informasi yang perlu dia ketahui sebelumnya, sehingga prioritasnya ada pada menyuarakan keterkejutan.

“Sudah lama,” jawab Raka tanpa memastikan foto mana yang Lev maksud—ada beberapa foto di meja itu, tetapi Raka tahu bahwa yang Lev lihat adalah foto dia dan ketiga teman mereka. “Dulu pas aku masih kuliah di Jepang. Kami ke Festival Tanabata bareng-bareng.”

“Asyik betul! Dan curang! Aku dan Reva nggak diajak.”

“Ye, salahnya terikat pengabdian pada negara,” tukas Raka. Ia mendekat untuk ikut-ikut melihat foto tersebut. “Lagi pula, kamu dan Reva kan, nge- _date_ terus tiap kali kerja bareng. Nggak bisa kayak aku yang harus cari momen.”

Lev menyeringai. Tahu maksudnya. “Euy, kamu nih. Kasihan pisan.”

Raka meninju bahu Lev. Lalu ia merebut foto itu dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Mulutnya membuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mengurungkannya. Ia menaruh foto itu kembali ke atas meja, dan mengganti kalimat yang telah ia rencanakan menjadi sesuatu yang lain. “Setidaknya kalau pada akhirnya harus kandas mah, kandas saja. Bukan setengah-setengah kayak kalian itu, yang penulisnya saja bingung mengandaskannya gimana, modal yakin kalau pada akhirnya bakalan kandas saja.”

Hening.

“Rak, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, tapi barusan itu _critical hit_ , lho.”

Raka tertawa. Ia makin menenggelamkan dalam-dalam kalimat yang tadi ingin dia katakan; sebuah momen yang berkesan di Festival Tanabata bersama Minerva, yakni momen-momen keheningan selama keduanya berjalan mengikuti arah langkah kerumunan. Kepala mereka telingak-telinguk, tertoleh kanan-kiri, tetapi tidak ada yang inisiatif meminta salah satu dari mereka berhenti di suatu bazar—menikmati keheningan dalam kebersamaan, hal yang keduanya sama-sama senangi.

**_I just wanna take you home._** Pagi-pagi sekali, Raka mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen Reva. Ia menunggu beberapa saat. Ia menguap, tetapi kuapannya tidak selesai karena ia keburu tertawa sendiri—ia ingat saat di pagi yang juga adalah jadwalnya memberikan sarapan untuk Reva, ia pernah menunggu setengah jam. Sebabnya adalah dua hal; _pertama_ , Reva masih mengantuk dan mengira bahwa ia salah dengar; _kedua_ , Raka sendiri sungkan mengetuk pintu kali kedua.

Pintu terbuka dan Reva muncul dengan wajah segar dan pakaian formal. “Masuk, Rak.”

Raka mengangkat alis. “Pasti kamu sudah bersih-bersih rumah, sampai dengan percaya diri memperbolehkanku masuk.” Raka menyodorkan sebuah bekal.

Reva tertawa. Ia menerima bekal itu. “Berkawan dengan Lev lama-lama bikin mulutmu pedas juga ya. Kalau kamu yang bilang, Rak, jatuhnya kayak sinis daripada meledek. Kayak menghakimi.”

“Oh yaaa? Rev, aku—”

“Bercanda, Rak. Sini, masuk beneran,” potong Reva. Ia menarik lengan Raka agar memaksanya masuk. “Kalau kayak barusan, baru deh, beneran kamu. Bawa bekal apa?”

Begitu keduanya tiba di ruang makan, Reva membukanya. Roti yang dihias menyerupai boneka matryoshka, boneka kayu dari Rusia. Reva terperanjat, lalu tersenyum. Lalu, tertawa.

Wajah Raka bersemu merah. “Maaf.”

“Jangan minta maaf,” kata Reva. Ia menutup bekalnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. “Duduk, Rak. Aku bikinkan teh atau kopi?”

Raka duduk di salah satu kursi. “Kopi.” Ia tidak biasa minum kopi sebagai hidangan pembuka di pagi hari, tetapi entah kenapa boneka matryoshka membuatnya ingat pada malam tahun baru yang ia habiskan dengan Minerva. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan nenek Minerva, keduanya mengobrol hingga tengah malam, dan di situ camilannya adalah keripik dan kopi. Entah kenapa Raka ingin menghadirkan kembali suasana itu, sekalipun saat ini adalah pagi hari, di Indonesia, bukan tahun baru, dan hampir genap dua dekade sejak kenangan itu dibuat.

Semenjak Reva berhenti menjadi agen rahasia, ia menghabiskan waktu sendiri dengan menyewa ruangan dalam apartemen di Jakarta. Lev masih menjadi agen rahasia, dan Jakarta pun dipilih oleh Reva karena dengan berdomisili di situ maka ia dapat lebih sering menjalin kontak dengan Lev. Kerja-kerja Lev sebagai agen rahasia tidak lagi ditugaskan ke luar negeri, tetapi lebih sering berpindah-pindah di kota-kota besar untuk menjaga keamanan negeri.

Sementara itu, dalam percakapan suatu sore dengan Raka, Lev menitipkan Reva. Lev bilang bahwa Reva sering lupa makan, terutama sarapan atau kalau bekerja. Akan bagus apabila keduanya saling kunjung-mengunjungi untuk memberi bekal, atau mengingatkan satu sama lain untuk pesan makanan pakai jasa layanan antar apabila tidak sempat menyambangi hunian satu sama lain.

Reva menyuguhi Raka kopi. “Kamu kangen Miner?”

Pertanyaan itu bahkan tidak butuh jawaban. Raka meminumnya. “Meski sudah tua begini, Rev, tingkat kegagalan _move on_ -ku bisa bersaing dengan bocah SMP.”

Reva tertawa. “Kamu nggak mencoba meneleponnya?”

“Hmmm. Nggak pernah lagi.” Raka tidak punya tenaga untuk membahas soal itu. Entah kenapa, hanya sesederhana mengenang Minerva dapat menguras energinya. “Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau ke mana, Rev, kok rapi betul?”

“Nggak ada apa-apa, cuma habis _vidcall_ saja. Ada urusan yang mau diketahui. Biasa. Agen.”

Raka mengerutkan kening. Kadang-kadang Reva memang masih memberikan bantuan untuk keperluan-keperluan yang melibatkan kemampuannya sebagai agen rahasia, tetapi akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang terjadi. Tumben sekali, pagi ini Reva diminta lagi. Raka bahkan seringkali telah lupa dan perlu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. “Masih?”

“Duh, Rak.” Reva tersenyum gentir. “Kalau sudah masuk _dunia_ ini, maka masa berhenti kita adalah saat mati nanti.”

Raka teringat Minerva. Padahal kalimat Reva sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Atau, entahlah, mungkin Raka hanya menghubung-hubungkan saja. Ia pun begitu. Tidak dapat lepas dari perasaan cintanya. Barangkali, hari saat ia sungguh-sungguh berhasil _move on_ adalah hari saat ia mati nanti.

Kali terakhir ia melihat Minerva adalah saat keduanya berpisah di bandara waktu Raka pulang ke Indonesia. Kemudian, sudah. Pada tahun-tahun pertamanya dia di Indonesia, Raka masih rutin menghubungi Minerva. Lambat laun, intensitas percakapan itu berkurang, hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi hilang sama sekali. “Cinta anak muda yang kasmaran,” orang menyebutnya. Namun, sebenarnya lebih dari itu.

Seandainya saat itu ia punya keberanian untuk mengatakan pada Minerva bahwa ia mencintainya, barangkali akan ada yang berbeda. Mungkin kenyataannya akan tetap sama. Tetapi kadar penyesalannya takkan sebesar ini.

Raka melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada permukaan kopi dalam cangkir. Pantulan diri menatapnya balik, menghakiminya ….

_I just wanna hear you_

_saying,_ _“_ _Let’s go home._ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Teh Ran! Ini adik jauhmu. Kalau kaget kenapa penname-nya ganti ... semoga kekagetan itu telah berlalu(?). Oke, sekarang sudah terlambat setengah jam dari batas tanggal 16, tapi meskipun telat, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA! Semoga lancar tesisnya. Dan sebagaimana yang telah kusajikan dalam cerita ini, iya aku ingin bikin RakaMiner versi realistis, dan satu-satunya hal yang nyata dalam RakaMiner adalah perasaan Raka yang begitu kuat dan gigih bertahan :") Maka itulah yang kutuliskan :") Dan HEHE ditunggu LevRevanya :) Itu aku memberi hint RakaReva karena sepertinya seting yang kubangun bisa menjadikan ikatan keduanya masuk akal(?) XD /YHA
> 
> Semoga Teh Ran suka ya!! Dan seneng banget rasanya ketika searching "Hatched Feelings ..." maka sudah muncul fandomnya TT_TT


End file.
